


A Fragmentary Adventure

by roxasthatsastick



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Fusion, Gen, I say theres a ship but it will not be very present for a very long time, so its gen ok, the crossover many people immediately thought of when they heard the description of the Hunger, very much so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxasthatsastick/pseuds/roxasthatsastick
Summary: Darkness consumed their world, leaving the seven of them fly far, far away. But darkness of this sort drags people down with it, leaving quite well stuck. But where is the light? And what shadows does it cast?Lup has no fucking clue, but whatever weird shit comes her way her brother, her soon to be family, and Barry, are with her.





	A Fragmentary Adventure

That morning, Lup thought back, the weather hadn't been what people would call 'optimal launch.' Optimal would have been clear with maybe one or two clouds, a gentle breeze to keep things cool for reporters.

In reality the day had stormy and windy, a breeze that probably went up a few mph every 30 minutes. Even by just 8:00, it was only just barely slow enough for launch to be safe. The storm clouds above were unnaturally dark and roiled with the winds going through, but no rain had fallen yet. Yet was a very thin word to hold against the world, and everyone had an umbrella just in case. If it did rain, the umbrella would probably just get blown away, but it was for the comfort of having one, for feeling prepared, more than use. She’d be up in the air before it’d matter anyways.

So the sky, as it was, was a miserable sight with all the light getting blocked off like this, but Davenport wanted to keep things on schedule. So up they'd went. It was a shame, Lup thought, since any send off they’d get now would be dreary no matter what.

With the wind blowing all over the place, there were almost no crowds beneath the Starblaster.

Only a few hardcore reporters, determined to have that first hand experience of launch, and well, maybe some family members of others involved were down there. Honestly she wasn't quite sure, Lup certainly didn't recognize any of the maybe 10 people below. Maybe they were a bunch of science nerds or something.

Magnus was doing some stupid muscle poses beside her at them as the ship slowly rose up. A couple people were cheering and she'd guess at least one reporter was writing that fact down right now. She half wonder if they were going to write some article about how that was proof everyone on this trip were fools and foolish to do this but put it out of mind. They were outta here, who cares what they had to write about them. Besides, those poses probably deserved an insult or two.

Once the ship got to the void in between the planes, heading slowly towards that boundary beyond your planer system, that is when all of the group saw them. Clouds of darkness, a black-ish purple-ish color Lup found hard to describe, swarmed over and between all the planes with vortexes almost like tornados emerging here and there in the darkest points of them. Where that fog-like darkness touched, the plane would almost seem like a little of the light was eaten away from it.

Most of the darkness was congregated on their plane instead of the others though one, a plane Lup couldn't decide the identity of, had a bit more than the others. The darkness that coated their plane was a lot denser than the rest, almost looking solid in places and filled with some honestly unsettling amounts of movement. It was like looking at a kicked anthill but with tornadoes forming from all the ants.

Of course, seeing that, everybody freaked out. Including herself because _what the hell._

Somewhere to her side a slam rung flatly out. "H- Hello? Control?!" The pure silence in response was almost than static. Davenport cursed. “Whatever is- whatever this _is_ has taken out communications with the institute.”

No one pointed out the obvious reason that might have happened. No one really wanted to.

Lup stared down at the clouds of darkness swarming below and above them and tried not to think about what that implied. The ship circled slightly under her feet, which gave her a great view of it all. She coughed. "Shouldn't we, I dunno, be doing something--"

"No." Davenport had started turning the Starblaster away, hesitation gone. "It's too dangerous, we're regrouping."

With a slam that shatters the silence from that command, Magnus punched the wall by him. "And just _leave_ them to die? We have to help!"

Davenport didn't even turn. "We'll return when it's safer. Do you even have a plan? Let alone a plan that'd work?"

"But--"

"No. That's an order." The ship began accelerating with that decision, leaving Magnus to clench his fists and watch the conflict get left behind with the rest of them.

Coming back... Lup hoped they would get the chance. She still wanted those fifteen bucks after all. And well... that much death was... Lup sighed and watched the ship gain speed.

And so they ran. Flew, flew as fast as they could to the edges of their system, darkness spreading like ink behind them. The darkness had probably reached an overflow point, maybe they had found something, or maybe it was their ship that darkness was after, but it had come to a decision and was coming. For everything. One strand of fog drifted too close and as Davenport swung the ship away, the seven of you could finally see what was in the cloud.

Most of it was just that dark fog that Lup had seen covering their plane, but a lot more of it were creatures made of that darkness. Weird bats with no legs and just some curlicue thing instead or these vase-ish things, some with on fire, some covered with ice. All of them, despite slightly goofy designs, immediately put everyone who was free to look ill at ease. These, they would eventually find out, were the Heartless, not that that name would make any sense right now.

Naturally, the things started swooping at everyone faces. Taako probably screamed but Lup tuned that sort of screaming out at this point. They hadn’t even gotten close yet, honestly.

Lup, after freezing for a moment, just began firing off at them. It was too bad they didn't have any weapons for the ship after all, might clear them faster. Would have been nice to have a real ‘Starblaster’.

Taako was getting them too, she recognised his magic, and the rest were doing something too she guessed? Fighting was hard work, sue her. Magnus was probably just throwing rocks at them anyways.

But all of them were left behind soon enough as the Starblaster regained momentum and reached the very edges of their quickly collapsing system.

The edge was like a curtain that as Lup looked at it, as the Starblaster grew closer and began go beyond, she could see _beyond_.

'Beyond' was a seemingly endless expanse of what in their plane, no their world they would've called stars but for some reason she knew had to be other worlds scattered like dust across her vision. That dust was strewn across a bright canvas of blues, purples and all colors mixed together. However, the darkness spilling like ink in between those watercolors looked less like the void and more like what they were escaping from, which made this sight awe inspiring in both senses of the word.

But it was the light at the end of the tunnel, and that tunnel was a lot less metaphorical than Lup strictly liked. That tunnel that the Starblaster was screaming through was collapsing just like their world was behind them. With a crash, the light of the multiverse ahead disappeared and the darkness grew so thick that Lup vaguely thinks that it's probably air loss instead of the impact that's going to get her. Kind of shitty end for her life honestly. End of the world and its not breathing that gets her. Maybe she should do something about that…

 

...

 

Lights out for this round.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest here, this crossover was inevitable for me.


End file.
